Love Is Never Easy 2
by nekonomiko
Summary: Continuation to Love Is Never Easy, Part 2 is broken into many chapters. Hope to see more reviews from you all. Sorry for the long wait.


**LOVE IS NEVER EASY 2 - Entering into The Land of Nowhere**

**(by _Neko_no_miko_)**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ranma fidgeted as he tried to withstand the humming of Cologne while chants were being cited to send Ranma (after numerous threats) off to rescue Akane, "Queen of Stupid Tomboys" from the plane of unconsciousness. When Ryouga tried to follow Ranma to the plane where Akane has somehow put herself in, Ranma's chest puffed up proudly and boosted, "There's no need for the Lost Boy to come along. Getting the tomboy saved is simple enough and I would not want to guide the Lost Boy here from wondering off to another place." 

Ryouga was insulted to say the least. The inevitable contests of ki and fights following after ended quickly when Cologne rolled her eyes and muttered, "I only have one talisman to send one of you there. Since son-in-law can find the location without need to guide him every 10 seconds, I guess this makes him the logical choice compared to you." Cologne rapped her walking cane on the head of Ryouga. Ranma smirked at the crestfallen expression emitting disappointment.

Various demands, reminders and threats thrown his way begun to grate on his nerves as Kuno Tatewaki kept warning him from soiling Tendo Akane's innocence. Shampoo slides seductively onto the pigtailed boy as she murmured silkily, barely hiding her obvious intend of wanting Ranma to think about her every minute once he was sent to Akane's subconscious plane. "Husband will keep Shan Puu's handkerchief with him and think of Shan Puu all day right?" She slipped in the lacey cloth into Ranma's trousers pockets and allowed her hands to linger suggestively before parting away pouting when Ukyou shot her death glares. 

Ukyou came next with two slices of her usual okonomiyaki, pork and shrimp combo and smiled. "Ran-chan, you won't keep you cute fiancée waiting long, will you?" With a enthusiastic hug that borders more than friendly intentions, Ukyou gave a triumphant beam at the Nekohanten waitress. 

Ranma tugged uncomfortably at his mandarin collar and suddenly seemed eager to go when he caught glimpses of a despondent Konatsu as well as Mousse brandishing his sharp claws. "Oi. Old monkey, are you done yet?" He ducked at the close encounter with the steel tips of Mousse and into the fall of Cologne's rod. An exclamation of pain-filled "oof" followed.

"Ranma. You are to make sure my daughter is safe. You hear me?" Soun sniffled out as Saotome Genma patted comfortingly on the shoulder of his old friend. "There's nothing my son can't do. After all, he takes after me." Genma nodded his head in sheer arrogance. 

"Baka oyaji" Ranma almost left the circle of magic and took off after his dad but Cologne restrained him in time before all her earlier efforts are thwarted by the seething younger Saotome. Genma doused himself with cold water a conveniently located vase of flowers nearby and proceeded to play with his gigantic ball from nowhere in 'cute panda mode'. 

A wash of power arising from the magic spell cast begun to take effect as gold colour flooded the Tendo living room. Everyone held their breath as the light's intensity increased until it almost hurts. Cologne chanted on as Ranma felt a mini whirlwind forming at the middle of the magic circle. He looked down at his feet and found himself dangling in the air. Everyone tried to yelled out last-minute words at him but Cologne's wizened voice had oddly came loud and clear to him. "My boy, when you reached the place, think carefully on what you plan to choose. I will bring both of you back when you said the magic words I have instructed you to remember earlier. This time, what you do and decide will change everything you knew here."

Ranma blinked in confusion and was about to shout what when Cologne's expression of resignation and touch of motherly fondness silence him. He merely nodded as the light and whirlwind engulfed him whole. 

When everyone else regained their sight, Ranma was gone. 

**[To Be Continued]**

* * *

Authors notes:

My first part in the series of Love Was Never Easy - Part 2. Please give me your kindest comments. To the people who have lost me here... you can go to for the Part 1 of the story. 

Many thanks to inferno, kage_kitsune, animecartoons, Numena, RanmaFanatic, AngelicFairy, AmberWings, abc, Lavender_Gaia and Windy for the encouragement. Here's the fic you have all requested for. I hope I'll be continuing soon. Hope to see you all reviewing this one as well. :-) *hugs*


End file.
